Kayla: Run Away
by Swiftie24
Summary: The Parker kids (Cassie, Kayla, Pryia, and Mitchel) grown up to be 14. Mitchel became the best teenage artist on Kinkow, Pryia is a dancer, Cassie became a teenage model, and lastly Kayla; she decided to follow in her Daddy's footsteps to run away. Instead of going to Chicago she went to Seaford, California. Dose she meets the Kickin' it gang? Find love? Pair of Kings Crossover.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys so I deleted Kayla (Remake) because I think no one has interest in it. So I know you probably hate me, but I made a new fanfic with the characters, and everything. It won't be anything like the story Kayla, but it will be a little better. **

**Summary: The Parker kids (Cassie, Kayla, Pryia, and Mitchel) grown up to be 14. Mitchel became the best teenage artist on Kinkow, Pryia found her hobby; dancing, Cassie became a teenage model, and lastly Kayla; she decided to follow in her daddy's footsteps to run away. Instead of going to Chicago she went to Seaford, California. Dose she meets the Kickin' it gang? Find love? Find out on Kayla: Running away**

**P.S. **

**I'm probably gonna do a series called Kayla with all the characters that I made up :P **


	2. Leaving

**Here is an update for Kayla: Run Away**

**And I'm not going to delete Kayla**

**(I do Not Own Pair of Kings) Mikayla and Brady are in this story**

**Kayla P.O.V**

I glanced at my twin one more time; I know this will be hard for him, Pryia, Cassie, my parents, and everyone. I need to see the world. I'm tired of Kinkow and the hot weather, and everything.

I put a note telling why I'm leaving Kinkow down on my comfortable queen sized bed. Oh god I'll miss my family. So much, I hope they don't worry about me.

Right now I am wearing a Plain blue T-Shirt with a hoody that is blue, and a locket that has a picture of my parents in it. It was custom made, so the picture is perfectly fitted and it can't come out. It says in on the picture with gold lettering_ we will always love you. _I got it when I was 11. My hair is in a high sloppy bun. **(Outfit on profile)**

Anyway, I pulled out my 60ft long rope and went to my balcony and climbed down it. OW rope burn, rope burn. When I got to the ground, I went to where we store hot air balloons. I got the Royal balloon that had the yellow Kinkow symbol on it. And off I went to the unknown.

**I hoped you liked it! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Credits

Cassie: Dove Cameron

Kayla: Grace Phipps

Pryia: Zendaya

Mitchel: Joey Bragg

Lanny: Ryan Ocha

Boomer: Doc Shaw

Mikayla: Kelsey Chow

Mason: Geno Segers

Brady: Mitchel Musso

Boz: Adam Hicks

Shawman: James Hung

Candis: Brittany Ross

Rebecca: Logon Brownings

**Kickin' it**

Kim: Olivia Holt

Jack: Leo Howard

Rudy: Jason Earles

Milton: Dylan Riley Snyder

Jerry: Mateo Arias

Eddie: Alex Jones

Julie: Hannah Leigh

**To the people who gave us Kickin it and Pair of Kings**


	4. Missing

**Here's an update for Run away. By the way Brady, Boomer and Mikayla are 34, and Mason is 50 :P**

**Mitchel P.O.V**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh! I hate that stupid alarm.

I groaned as I Got up. I looked over to my right expecting to see Kayla sleeping.

But instead her bed was made and there was a note. I opened it and read it, it said:

**_Dear Mitchel,_**

**_I'm gonna be gone for a little while outside of Kinkow. I need to go out and explore the outside world. Don't bother running after me I'm going to an unknown destination. I'm gonna be back when I feel ready._**

******_Your beautiful sister,_**

**_Kayla_**

It's 11 all over again. Oh god! I ran down the stairs and yelled

'"Lock up the castle!"

"What's going on here? It takes 8 hours to look this beautiful! 11 hours if you really want that Cassie glow!" Cassie exclaimed.

"You don't understand! Kayla's missing!"

"Not again!" She yelled in her high pitched voice.

"Why are you locking up the castle?" My father asked as he walked down the stairs with mother.

"Kayla's missing. But this time she left a note."

"Well read it!" commanded Pryia.

I read the note to them.

"Why would Kayla do this?" Brady asked.

"I don't know." Mikayla said.

"Well then I'm going after her. Guards set up a balloon." I said.

Then the wind started to pick up and it started to rain and lightning is in the air.

"It's too dangerous." Pryia said.

"I don't care, I'm going to go after my sister." I said.

"Guards take him inside." Uncle Boomer said.

"WHAT THE HECK! YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT KAYLA!" I yelled.

"We care about Kayla. But we care about you also." My father said trying to calm me down. But ain't working.

"I don't know who you are anymore." I said as I walked inside.

I walked up to my room and got out me sketch book and started to draw a picture of my twin.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"It's open!" I yelled.

"Hey." A familiar voice said. I looked over to see it was Pryia.

"Hey." I said.

"I would freak out too if my twin ran away for no reason." She said as she sat beside me on my bed.

"Yeah." I said.

"I brought you some breakfast." She said calmly. She handed me some waffles.

"Thanks." I said. And she left my room.

**I hoped you liked it! **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Meeting Everyone and Seeing the Dojo

**(I do not own kickin' it or pair of Kings) This takes after season 2. Oh yeah by the way Kayla's real name is Mikayla but if you call her that she will chase you until the end of the earth :)**

**Kayla P.O.V**

I looked down from my balloon to see a park and a big city. I landed there. Everybody started looking at me. I guess in this part of the world no one has seen a girl with a machete and a hot air balloon in a park before.

"There's nothing to look at here people!" I yelled. Possibly scared of me, they continued to do what they were doing.

I started to take a tour of the colossal city. Kinkow is nothing compared to this! I entered into some kind of courtyard. I sat on the bench and took out my guitar and started to strum and sing to the song _Love Story By: Taylor Swift._

"We were both young when I first say you." I sang to the end of the song. There was a big group of people cheering me on. '_Okay weird, people must love music here.' _I thought as I put my guitar away. The people who were cheering me on, left.

**Jack's P.O.V**

The guys and I were training in the dojo and the sound of singing flooded my ears.

"I wonder who that is?" Kim asked as she looked out of the window to see who it is.

"Whoever it is, she has a really good voice." Milton Said.

"Yeah." Sated Rudy.

"She's hot." Kim slapped Jerry on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You don't call girls hot jerry." She said.

I rolled my eyes at that comment. When she was done singing the song she put her guitar into her case and just sat there.

"Let's go out and meet her!" Milton said as he exited the dojo. We all followed him.

"Aww man! The Black Dragons are here!" Jerry pouted as he hid behind Kim.

**Kayla P.O.V**

All these guys dressed in black and red coats came over to me. One of the guys who had curly blond hair walk to me.

"Hey beautiful." He said trying to please me. I felt really uncomfortable around him.

"What's your name? I'm Frank." Okay I need to act fast.

"Beat it!" I yelled. I don't want to hurt them. I have been training in Karate and weapons for me whole life.

"No!" He said as he though me a punch.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I said.

**3:00 minutes later**

**Kim's P.O.V**

Oh my god! She beat up all the Black Dragons in three minutes!

"You are so good!" exclaimed Milton.

"Please join my dojo! Please join my dojo! Please join my dojo! Please join my dojo! Please join my dojo! Please join my dojo!" Rudy pleaded constantly.

"I will if you stop." She said. Rudy immediately stopped.

"Under one condition, my name is Mikayla. But if you call me that, you will feel my wrath. So call me Kayla." Kayla commanded. The boys stepped back not wanting to get hurt.

But Jerry stepped up and said, "That's a beautiful name, Kayla." Expecting a ow from Jerry, I heard a giggle.

"Okay that's enough of that, my name is Rudy, this is Jerry, Eddie, Jack, Milton, and this is Kim." Rudy said pointing to us.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Okay come Kayla, I need to sign you up." Rudy continued as he walked into the dojo and Kayla followed.

"It's odd that there is a girl that likes Jerry." I said to Jack.

"It's supper weird." He added.

**Rudy P.O.V**

"You have a really nice dojo." Kayla said as we walked in.

"Thanks. So this is my office." I said as we walked in my office.

"We know your first name, what's your last?" I'm gonna ask her some questions.

"Parker." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"What's your age?"

"14"

"birth date?"

"December 13, 2000." **(Taylor Swift's Birth month and day :P)**

"Okay you can fill the rest of this form." I said as I gave her the form.

"Oh ok!" She said cheerfully.

**Five minutes Later, Kayla P.O.V**

"Okay done!" I said.

"Thank you." My new sensei said.

I exited his office.

"Okay guys I need to see what belt Kayla is, so first spar with Milton."

"Oh I forgot I have a meeting with the… chess club." Milton said as he ran out the dojo.

"Eddie." Rudy said.

"Ummm my aunt named charlotte moved here from charlotte." He excused as he ran out of the dojo. Then we all looked at Jerry.

"My cousin's father's in the hospital?" He ran out of the dojo.

"Kim, I guess you and Kayla spar." He said. We got on the mats and bowed. And started to spar. And I won obviously.

"You won!" Rudy said as he danced really bad. Then he continued "Your next opponent is Jack." He said. "Tell me I you want me to go easy on you." I said.

He scoffed "Okay." We got on the mats and bowed. We spared for like 3 minutes. Obviously I flipped him. Everyone stared at me in awe.

"What?" I asked.

"You won!" Kim exclaimed.

"So?" I asked

"Jack is the highest ranked in my dojo!" Rudy said.

The rest of practice went well. I earned a 3rd degree black belt! Yay Me! Wait now I'm starting to sound like London Tipton. Weird.

"I can walk you home, if you want me to." Jack asked. We are right outside the dojo.

I hesitated. Now that I think about it where am I gonna stay? "Ummm… no it's okay!" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said while walking away.

Maybe I can get one of those one room apartment complexes. Or maybe I can build a little tree house. Wait I know! I can exchange my gold bars and probably buy a house. I took 4 gold bars to last me. I was lost in my thoughts. I realized I was in an alley way.

"Hello beautiful!" I looked over to see some drunk guys.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Yooouuu." One of the guys slurred.

"Back off!" I said trying to defend myself.

"haha, we have a feisty one here!" the other guys laughed along with him.

"I really don't want to hurt you." I said.

I felt something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black.

**Few that was like a thousand words! I hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to R and R **


End file.
